


To Steal a Glance

by SkyWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Humor, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with some plot, watching from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Lyra, self-proclaimed master thief, has learned about an extremely rare artifact in possession of a supposed commoner. She's taken it upon herself to steal said artifact. However, things are not quite as they seem.





	To Steal a Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at an exchange of any kind. Hope everything's in order and hope you like it.

Remi let out a hot sigh. She stared up past the light fluffy clouds and at the tiny ball of heat floating in the middle of their world. Above it, like always, sat a beautiful cool waterfall dripping lazily into a sparkling lake. It was so far away, always so far. At times when she looked up into the sky and saw the other side, she wished she could leave it all behind and take a dip in those wonderful baths. She wondered if someone was staring at her here in Euridice city all the way from those waterfalls, thinking the same thing.

For Remi and the people of this strange ring world, it was just like any other day. The small golden ball they had always known as the sun floated lazily through it, lighting everyone in the inner ring all at the same time. Two days it would take for their rain moon to pass through. It was smaller, cooler, and slower than the sun, but every three days it came on the dot to refresh the citizens, forests, and animals in the inner ring with rain. Remi couldn’t wait. The heat was unbearable.

Castle Eradice loomed over its city – quite literally. It was far enough in the distance that it appeared to be hanging on a wall sideways, its cobalt blue and silvery white structures gleaming all too brightly under the sun’s harsh rays. A speck of gold could be seen staring down into the city, looming past the castle's parapets. Their strange telescope no doubt. The royalty that lived there were not unkind, not cruel, but they were people Remi did not know, people that held power and money at their fingertips. She didn’t know what they did with it, only that they were always there, casting a shadow down onto their city.

Glasses and vials jingled in her basket as she passed through the busy streets, bustling with people from every side of the ring, from citizens of Eradice, to even the strange dwarves that lived on the outside ring, away from the cool rains and warm rays. There was always so many people here. Bright blue armor clanked as the knights patrolled and merchants shouted to try their wares be it ordinary fish or magical amulets. So many people. All with their own lives, all with their own thoughts. It was overwhelming at times.

But now wasn’t the time to worry about that! Remi’s newest concoction was sure to bring in new customers! And with new customers came with it the jingle of golden rings, a sweet melody that she was ashamed to admit attracted her more often than she’d liked.

She checked her bag one last time, to make sure it was still there, still ready. She felt the cool of its touch in her hands, the sleek red of the glass, and noted how tempting the sloshing liquid appeared to her in this heat. But she mustn’t! The love potion was going to be her best seller! Plus, she wasn’t exactly sure how it worked yet. Best to let the customer figure that one out for her.

Lost in her thoughts, she felt a slight bump at her side as she stumbled into someone awkwardly.

“Oh! How clumsy of me, I’m so sor-”she started, but soon realized she wasn’t sure _who_ she was apologizing too. She looked back through the throng of people but found no one looking back. They must have been in a rush. She shrugged and decided to keep moving but was quickly stopped by another woman.

“Ah, yes, hello!” Said a loud voice, straining to be heard over the merchants and farm animals. She waved her arms wildly in front of Remi, getting her and everyone’s attention in the nearby vicinity.

Remi paused, unsure, but trying to be polite. “I’m sorry, but do I erm, know you?”

The woman in question smiled widely, and again there was that strain. Remi couldn’t remember anyone with short red hair like this, although maybe it was just an old customer? A silver necklace dangled at her chest, a brilliant blue sapphire shining in its center.

“Oh! How could you forget me!” The woman said, her hands motioning an exaggerated hurt, catching the eyes of everyone once more. “We used to be such good friends, Raymi!” Suddenly her smile was gone, replaced by a deep frown. There was a weird stall, and she appeared almost frozen in time, yet her head tilted slightly. The necklace around her neck jingled desperately, almost alive and a nervous wreck.

“Um, my name is actually-” 

“Remi, Remi, ahh how foolish of me to misunderstand!” She said so loudly again, this time with an even wider smile. This woman did not appear one for warm smiles. She awkwardly put her arm around Remi, who noted how clean and smooth the woman’s dress was. “It’s me, Dayan! Remember?”

Her perfume was sweet and smelled of blueberries. Something Remi was not at all used to. “Um, Diane? Wait, oh, I think I do remember a Diane actually!”

There was another dark frown and Remi felt as if she had said a horribly offensive word. “No. I said Dayan. Day. Anne. Not Diane. You must be thinking of someone else.”

Remi’s mind swirled into a confused torrent. That was a strange name, she would certainly have remembered it, wouldn’t she? Although, she guessed it wasn’t _that_ strange.

Dayan smiled again. “How are you, Remi? Has the-” Her eyes darted to the vials. “Potion. Shop been doing well?” She muttered something to herself, “Yes, yes, I figured that out.”

Well, that was strange to be sure, but maybe this woman was just awkward. She seemed like she could possibly be a potential customer and appeared well off! It would be best if she played along at least for now. “Why yes, I actually just finished a brand new-”

“That’s fantastic!” Dayan shouted, her hands raised high into the air. “Why you’ll never guess what _I_ stumbled upon in my **_bath house_** over in **_Draper Street_**!”

Remi felt eyes piercing into them. Was this Dayan person a street performer? Did Remi get roped into some strange advertisement against her will? She willed words to come out, but they didn’t reach her mouth in time.

Dayan grinned and rustled through the bag at her shoulder. Quickly she pulled out a pair of leather gloves and held them out for Remi, and weirdly, everyone to see. At first glance they seemed quite ordinary, but the dark leather, the yellowish gold stitching around the fingers, and the strange circular symbol on the palm provoked her interest somehow. There was a mysterious aura to them. Or perhaps it was merely the woman who was a mystery.

“That’s right, the famed **_Voyager’s Mitts!_** ” Dayan shouted. “Gloves made by the great sorcerer Saigon himself! They say that they were used to create the sun itself you know! Why, with these, you could hold that little gold ball in the sky like it were a simple marble!” She laughed. “Well, if you could reach it, obviously. Strange name, **_Voyager’s Mitts_**.” She repeated loudly. “Doesn’t seem to actually have the ability to travel anywhere.”

Remi had enough. People were staring now, mostly at Dayan, but they were staring at her as well. She was fine with crowds, honest! But usually they only stared at her when she sold her potions and remedies! She did not want to be a part of whatever fleece this was.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I really must be go-”

“Yeah?” The woman mumbled, eyes staring forward but seeing something else. “Yeah. Good.” Dayan stuffed the mitts away haphazardly, apparently forgetting their incredible value already. “I’m sorry Raymi, I really must be going now, I just realized that my **_bath house_** over in **_Draper Street_** was meant to be opened an hour ago! It was great and whatever.” The strained smile was replaced by one of hushed breathes, of curled and thirsty lips. Her voice no longer boomed, and she no longer animated herself nearly as much.

“Um!” Remi started, completely lost in this strange flow of events. But the woman known as Dayan was already gone, lost in the crowd. Everyone else moved on as well, now that there was nothing else to look at.

Well, at least it was over and done with. Remi let out an exhausted sigh and returned to her pace among the busy streets. Already it felt like a distant day dream. Unconsciously she reached into her own bag again, feeling for her precious love potion. She couldn’t find it.

* * *

Lyra slunk through the crowd of people with ease, moving gracefully like a salmon up a river. But like, a sexy salmon. Wait. She didn’t like this analogy.

She was certain no one could have possibly seen her snatch that lady’s potion. Positive! She’d done it a million times, she’d pickpocketed plenty of people and never been caught, or at least, when she did get caught it was by the person she was pickpocketing. But that other woman, that short haired red headed woman seemed to be speaking almost directly to her.

Lyra had known many people, she’d seen many people, and even though she did like to be noticed at times, this was not one of them. She had never seen that loud lady before. Dayan, she called herself. She was cute, sure, but what in the world was she doing? Why did she have such a powerful and rare artifact on her? She looked like any other person, but it just didn’t feel right.

Draper Street. That’s what she had said over and over. That’s where those mitts would be. Lyra had been hiding in the crowd at the time, but she had stolen a glance. Those mitts must have been the real thing. The exact thing she was looking for. It was too convenient.

It was a trap. No doubt about it. It had to be. But who would want to trap Lyra of all people? The problem with being a master thief meant that no one knew who you were. The only one that was ever aware of her was one of the Royal Knights of Eradice. But that guy was too stupid, too honorable to ever set up a trap like this. He never brought any other knights to help him, refused to ever ask for help.

She sighed and kept to her cloak as she maneuvered towards Draper Street. There were plenty of rings ripe for the picking, plenty of asses that needed a discrete smacking, but Lyra couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following her, watching her. _Lyra_ was the one meant to do the watching from the shadows and skulking about. It shouldn’t be the other way around. She only wanted to be noticed when wanted to! The fact that someone might be seeing her now sent shivers up her spine. Who were they? Was it at least a woman? Hopefully not some creepy guy.

Lyra wasn’t in control here. She needed that control. She needed to know everything that was happening. She felt like a salmon out of water in a situation like this, gasping for air. …Again! She did not like that analogy! Why did she keep thinking that?

Every touch, every brushed shoulder now felt like an intrusion, like an attack against her. Which hand held a bag of coin and which one held a dagger?

Yet despite all her fears, despite the tingling in her skin, Lyra found herself at Draper Street. She needed those gloves. She needed them. It was her first step towards proving something. Proving something to _someone._ Who? She didn’t know. But Lyra was always prone to relying on her base instincts. This was quite possibly her only chance to get those stupid magical gloves, her only chance to prove that she could do it. She _needed_ them.

Castle Eradice loomed ever closer, larger and more imposing than ever before. Draper Street was not far from its gaudy blue walls and even gaudier blue knights. She hadn’t been this close to the castle since her one and only visit, after she had stolen some semi-worthless amulet from Princess Vega’s dusty vault.

That couldn’t possibly be what was going on here, could it? Barely anyone knew anything about that princess. There’s no way she would set up this kind of trap for a dumb amulet that Lyra had stolen more than half a year ago. Right?

She stared up into the sky. The sun was moving behind the castle’s ramparts now, leaving her and everyone else in Draper Street in a cool shadow. A place where she felt more comfortable, more hidden. Yet, for some reason, she saw a glint of gold in the distance. That telescope. She could swear it was looking right at her. Directly at her. That couldn’t be, could it? She was just being paranoid.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Lyra worried that the people nearby would somehow hear it, would somehow realize she’s a thief and arrest her on the spot. Big cities like this always wracked her nerves. It was much more comfortable in the trees, away from prying eyes, where she could do anything she wanted.

That didn’t matter. She had to tell herself that didn’t matter. The sooner she got her mitts on those mitts, the sooner she could get out of this place. Not to mention a bath house didn’t sound all that bad right about now. She’d been working up a nervous sweat after all that walking, and maybe she could drink in the sight of some beautiful women, too.

If it wasn’t a trap of course.

The building itself appeared to be unassuming. Draper Street was a nicer part of the city where the cobbled streets weren’t quite as ragged, where the street merchants didn’t need to be quite as loud, where the grass was quite literally greener.

This bath house seemed quite new compared to the rest of the buildings on the street. The stones didn’t have a sign of wear or tear on them, the sign simply reading ‘Bath House’ practically looked like the paint was still fresh on it. In smaller, less precise writing it read ‘Women Only!’ This all seemed too good to be true. Much too good. Lyra was pretty sure she _dreamed_ of a place like this, in fact. But this only made her more suspicious, more cautious.

There were no windows, which made sense considering the nature of it all. Fountains spewed down crystalline water across the walls outside, almost begging Lyra to come out of the heat and into the cool waters. Through the front entrance she spied that strange woman from before. Dayan. She sat at the front desk, arm propping her cheek up, looking incredibly bored.

The necklace she was wearing was gone. Why?

Lyra took this time to get a better look at this Dayan woman. Her hair was a bright flaming red. Just like Lyra’s. Exactly like Lyra’s. Just cut short and tidy. Logic told Lyra that this must have been merely a coincidence, yet, it didn’t feel right. She wasn’t going to rush blindly into this one.

The potion woman from before strolled into the building looking angry, although it was the kind of polite angry that didn’t usually get you anything. She spoke with Dayan about something, and neither of them seemed nearly as animated before, especially Dayan. Dayan shrugged lazily about whatever the alchemist was going on about, barely able to muster up the energy to even shake her head. It didn’t take long for the alchemist to give up and leave.

She must have been looking for the Love Potion. Probably thought Dayan stole it. Maybe Lyra could use this to her advantage and in more ways than one. She felt herself let out a heavy breath. Now is not the time to be thinking about that!

She waited.

…

And waited.

Darkness came but the heat of day remained. Lyra still hid in the shadows, watching, sweating, thirsting. No one went in or out of the bath house anymore, it looked like the place was closed. The fountains still poured, and she could see Dayan through the doors, fast asleep at the counter, head on her arms.

Did she even lock up? Did she even realize she fell asleep? Even the knights of the city stopped patrolling at this time. The hustle and bustle of the city had died down into a quiet whisper replaced by the chirp of crickets and Lyra’s own breaths. Maybe this wasn’t a trap after all. Maybe this woman really, truly, was just stupid.

But now was the time to strike. Now under the cover of darkness she felt that control again, felt confident. Maybe there was still a trap hiding in there, but she had a plan now, she had scouted the outside areas for hours, she knew every alleyway, knew every barrel, every crack she could fit her body into, every hiding spot. She felt the cool touch of the vial on her belt against her bare hips. Lyra kept her ace close and at the ready. If she couldn’t find the artifact, that woman would be sure to talk.

She crept silently through the street, sticking to the darker shadows without so much as an extra thought towards it. The dark was her friend, the dark was safe. Without so much as a creek, she slowly, agonizingly, opened the door, slinking her body through the tiniest crevice she could, seeping in like water through a crack. The bell at the door didn’t so much as jingle.

Lyra fought against a sigh of relief, the air inside already cool and comfortable. Water burbled calmly throughout the halls, echoing into the entrance. She was suddenly aware just how hot and sweaty she was, how sore and aching her muscles had been from waiting outside. It felt good to be moving, felt good to be inside. Her heart raced, but not because she was afraid.

Dayan slept still, her body relaxed, but her face flushed. Beneath her eyelids, Lyra saw movement, but it was nothing more than a light dream. Her lips breathed out a contented sigh, almost longing.

Nothing else could be found, no sign of a trap, no sign of any annoying knights, and no sign of that artifact either. But Lyra wanted to be cautious. She wanted to make sure it would be fine. At least, that’s what she told herself as she crept closer to the sleeping woman. This wasn’t usually how things went, but she wanted to make sure, she needed those mitts, she _had_ to touch her.

In a flash of movement, Lyra wrapped her arms around Dayan, one hand covering her mouth, the other wrapping the rope tightly around her wrists. The woman awoke with a gasp, but nothing quite like Lyra expected. It was a wet, heavy gasp, and Dayan’s body pushed against her attacker’s without even a second thought.

The reaction startled Lyra. She felt Dayan’s body press into her breasts, her backside into Lyra’s thighs. She practically jumped into danger’s way. It would not deter her, though. No matter how smooth she felt, no matter how cool her skin was compared to Lyra’s, no matter how much she wanted to keep feeling her.

“Stay quiet,” Lyra whispered harshly directly into the woman’s ear. Her hands were tied, but she barely struggled if at all. Lyra attempted to hold her close, keep her from running, but there was apparently no threat of that.

Dayan nodded eagerly, another tiny gasp hitting Lyra’s hand hotly. No way. Was she already turned on by this? Lyra had seen it happen before, but never this quickly. She fought the urge to grope her body, to feel around this wanting form, knowing she had to stay focused.

“I’m not an idiot,” Lyra whispered again, but felt her own words come out as a half gasp as well. “I know something is going on here. I’m going to take you with me. If some knight or hero or whatever shows up, you’re my hostage. Got it?” She felt cruel. She wasn’t used to this. After a moment’s pause she added quietly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Luckily, Dayan appeared to feel no fear. She only breathed heavier at each whisper, only pressed harder into her. Her hands stayed behind her back, but her back was pressed against Lyra’s. With her free fingers, she traced Lyra’s inner thighs slowly, letting out a tiny sigh at the touch.

Lyra tried to hold back a gasp. This was not going how she imagined it. She was not usually one to turn down an attractive woman’s advance, but this wasn’t the right time. “Will you stop that?!” Lyra said, appalled at herself for rejecting her. She pushed her forward towards the baths, keeping her close. “You’re going to take me to the mitts, understand?” She tried her best to sound threatening, but it just came out as another half gasp as the other moaned into her hand.

The baths were beautiful. It seemed more like a water shrine to a goddess than a bath for commoners. Small waterfalls poured into a cool blue pool etched out in a clean white marble. The lighting was dim, but the reflection of blue ripples washed across the walls, leaving an almost dream-like feel to the room. Great pillars stood at the corners of the bath, bright green ivy wrapping against them, holding them tight, much like Dayan held Lyra. Er. Much like Lyra held Dayan.

Lyra felt her captive’s lips turn into a small smile. Dayan whispered something just barely audible over the calm drops of water. “I don’t think you’re stupid, Lyra.”

Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She wanted to shout, ‘How do you know my name?!’ But knew better of it. That was what this woman wanted, wasn’t it? She must have craved that shock, craved any reaction from Lyra. She pressed her back against Lyra’s breasts again, trying her best to rub Lyra’s nipples through clothes. She was scarily accurate.

Lyra again failed to hold back a gasp. Her breathing was coming in slow and heavy, her nipples had already started to show her arousal. “Just… tell me,” she huffed. “Where are the gloves?”

Dayan shrugged casually, fingers still tracing along Lyra’s exposed inner thighs. She was so light, so soft, so cool. Her fingernails were perfectly trimmed, her touches were so perfect, seemingly finding every spot Lyra had ever known to make herself feel good, in just the right way. It was getting harder and harder to resist. She knew her body was heating up, she knew Dayan knew that as well.

“There’s no one else here,” Dayan said with a hush. “Trust me.”

Lyra’s hips moved into Dayan’s fingers, found her own hands had started to grope the woman’s breasts. She could hardly breathe. Her mind was whirling. She wanted to touch her more, she wanted to be touched. But this wasn’t the time. This had to be a trap. It didn’t make sense.

“Enough!” Lyra said with a stutter, pushing Dayan away. The woman didn’t attempt to flee, merely turned around to face her captor, face red as could be in this sea of blue. “I _don’t_ trust you, but I am going to find these stupid gloves.” She reached into her cloak, revealing yet more rope. It was handy, all right?

“Oh, Lyra,” She cooed through wet lips. Just saying the name sent visible shivers down Dayan’s body, like it was something she had been dying to say for years. “Whatever you say.”

Lyra gritted her teeth. She was so smug! If she didn’t have something more important to do right now, she’d pin this woman down and and… She needed to think. She could fuck anyone she wanted after this. She could masturbate as much as she wanted, just after she got through this! _I’m supposed to be the one tempting people!_ She thought to herself angrily.

The redheaded woman didn’t fight back as usual. When Lyra tied her to the pillar, she merely smirked, practically moaning. Each touch against her smooth skin sent shivers through Lyra, sent shivers through Dayan. Her fingers lingered as she tied, but she tried to shake it off. Dayan simply sat on the wet tile, legs spread open, her dress drenched from the splashing waterfalls. It hugged her form, it left nothing to the imagination. Lyra could barely take her eyes off. She was so thin, so fit, so perfect. At least compared to Lyra’s rough hands, wild hair and sweaty body.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, Lyra,” Dayan said, her behind and legs swaying to an invisible alluring melody. Lyra again felt her body heat up at the whisper of her name, failed again to look away from her soaked legs, the tiny blue underwear barely covering anything anymore.

The scent of blueberries almost overtook her. Lyra shook her head. Just try to focus. Try to focus. Damnit this woman was hot, she had to admit it. That was the first step in getting over it, right? Just admitting to how sexy she looked, how clean her body was, how cute her perky little tits were and…

“Just be quiet,” Lyra grumbled more to herself than to Dayan. She’d need to check the office again, or maybe the storage. There were a few other rooms she hadn’t seen. Dayan would be fine here on her own, just waiting, tied up and wet.

Without a second thought, Lyra sprinted out of the baths, her mind fluttering, her heart thumping. The mitts had to be here somewhere.

* * *

She couldn’t find them. She checked everywhere. She checked all the usual spots, she checked behind paintings, she checked under the desk for a safe, she checked under rugs, she checked _under the floorboards._ She checked the tops of the pillars, the back of closets, checked the walls for anything hollow, but there was nothing. Well. That’s not true. Almost every spot that Lyra checked appeared to have some sort of sex toy at it. Like Dayan had known every single spot Lyra would check. Again, how could this be? Who was she? Why did she want to fuck Lyra so much?

She stared at the pristine dildo underneath the floorboards, shining a brilliant blue. It was the most ornate sex toy she’d ever seen. Lyra admitted it seemed tempting. Her own fingers had been trailing between her legs at least a few times. Her hands found themselves fiddling with her nipples, and she could feel the wetness inside her. There wasn’t time to masturbate, and if she was going to, she might as well do it with that Dayan, right?

But who was she? Why did she have so much money? What if she was just some kind of succubus and wanted to take Lyra’s soul? Not that it’d be the worst way to go, but she’d like to stay alive and keep fucking if possible. She had never seen a succubus anyway, or even heard of them. Could she truly just be some horny rich lady? It wouldn’t be the first time Lyra had encountered one of those, but they usually knew next to nothing of Lyra. They were simply unhappy with their husbands or lives and desperate to try anything, and a seductive thief like Lyra was perfect for them.

However, Dayan was different. She knew so much. Too much. Not much frightened Lyra, but this woman held some kind of power over her. The signs were everywhere. She could be someone royal, or she could be an assassin sent to kill Lyra for stealing from Princess Vega. Maybe Lyra wasn’t as great a thief as she thought. Maybe she was more known than she realized. She regretted ever wanting to be famous.

Lyra found herself back at the baths. It was the only place she hadn’t checked in detail. It was just too hard to think with that woman around. At least she was tied up, at least she couldn’t cause trouble there.

Rope laid casually around the pillar, limp like wet noodles, and looking about as useless. Dayan was gone, completely freed from her capture. Lyra’s heart raced and her mind spiked needles into her brain. She knew this was a trap! She knew it! If only she wasn’t so easily seduced! Damn it! She darted her eyes left and right, feeling those invisible hands about to grab her from behind, about to take her away, about to take everything away.

Dayan let out a low laughter from the baths. She sat under one of the many waterfalls, completely nude, her legs splayed out again allowing the water to cascade onto her pussy, her fingers working delicate circles inside.

“I grew bored waiting,” she said through a moan, her fingers working faster at the sight of Lyra. “If there’s one thing I know, _other than you_ , it’s how not to be kidnapped and held captive.”

Lyra’s legs almost gave out at the sight. Her mind swam, and again she felt the heat between her legs, felt the warmth in her chest. Dayan’s body glistened like a crystal under the waterfall, her nipples hard as she played with them lightly.

“What do you want from me?” said the thief to her captor, her chest heaving.

“Lyra, Lyra…” Dayan sighed, still touching herself. “I know you’re not an idiot. How can I be any clearer? I want to fuck you.”

She tried to hold onto what dignity she had left. “I want the gloves.”

“Then fuck me. Maybe I will give them to you.”

“I decide who I fuck!” It sounded a lot cooler in her head.

“I know. I am just helping you decide. Do you not want to join me?”

She couldn’t stop herself. “I do.”

“Come, then.”

She felt so strange. Is this what it was like when Lyra seduced other girls? Is this what it felt like when those women seemed to float towards her with that dazed look in their face? It was addicting. She had always wondered what it was like for them. She had always wanted to experience that.

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” Lyra heard herself say, the last remnants of her logical self.

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Dayan said through a wet moan as Lyra stood above her.

“You won’t capture me,” Lyra said defiantly, unzipping her tight tunic. It felt so constricting.

“We’ll see how I feel,” Dayan huffed, her words barely able to even leave her lips.

Her clothes fell with a thud onto the tile, and instantly Lyra felt relieved. It was so much cooler. The sprinkling water felt wonderful against her hot skin. She was still suspicious, but couldn’t resist any longer, didn’t want to resist. If this Dayan wanted her so much, she would be happy to oblige, and be happy to show her she wouldn’t be tricked so easily.

She sat next to the masturbating woman with a determined frown, allowing the cool water to shower down onto her body, taking away the sweat and dirt and fear from before. Dayan’s eyes widened for a split second, her fingers moved quicker than she must have intended.

“How in the world… do you sneak with those?” She said in awe, the hand leaving her own breast and massaging Lyra’s much larger one. “I’ve always wondered.”

“Practice,” Lyra said, letting out a sigh as she rinsed her hair in the crystal liquid calmly. “I keep myself fit, keep my back strong. I love these things, and I refuse to let them get in the way.”

“Of course you do,” Dayan huffed. “I don’t know why I asked that.” She pressed two fingers between Lyra’s nipple and squeezed slightly, turning and touching as it grew hard. Her other fingers moved quicker between her legs.

Lyra felt a surge of pleasure at the touch, back arching ever so slightly, but she continued to wash herself. She refused to just be a plaything against her will. She’d be a plaything only if she wanted.

“I just can’t believe it,” Dayan continued, eyes lost on Lyra’s tanned body. “I’ve seen it so much. But in person its… I didn’t think…”

Lyra ignored that. She didn’t understand what she meant and didn’t want to understand. Not right now.

Dayan tore her hand away from her own legs to use both to run her hands across Lyra’s wet body, running down her sides, her back, her butt. “It’s so rough and tight,” she said, her soft fingers pressing into Lyra’s muscles. “It’s how I imagined it would feel but… so much better.”

She was quite the opposite of Lyra in that. While her hair may have been the same color, it was prim and proper. Her skin was pale, sensitive, as if she’d never seen a hard day’s work in her life, but she still appeared more than capable. Every movement she made flowed like water, graceful and soft, yet also ready to latch on at a moment’s notice and never let go. She was still dangerous. There was a cunning in her eyes, a cold and calculating mind behind them. She was a flexible woman in many ways.

Dayan let out a relaxed groan as she pressed her naked body against Lyra’s, her hard nipples sending more jolts of pleasure through Lyra’s spine. Her fingers were done exploring. Dayan soon made her way between Lyra’s legs, the cool water still flowing atop them. It was so strange. This woman knew every spot on Lyra, every motion, every pattern she liked. No other woman had ever known Lyra’s body this well except Lyra.

“Just like that, isn’t it?” Dayan asked smugly, one hand kneading Lyra’s right breast, the other rubbing her clit slowly with just the right amount of pressure.

She couldn’t help but let out a small moan already, pressing her body back into Dayan’s who hungrily accepted her. She even knew the nipple Lyra liked to play with first? That had to just be a coincidence, right? But she couldn’t even think on it long, pleasure was already washing over her body. 

“Yeah,” Lyra found herself saying, her lips hot and wet with yearning.

“Oh ho, so wet, already are we?” She sighed, pressing her mouth against Lyra’s neck hungrily.

For anyone else, Lyra would have ignored it, or she would have been cocky about it, but something about this woman angered her. “No shit, we’re in a bath,” she grunted through her pleasure.

Dayan’s fingers pinched down hard on her nipple, fingernails pressing painfully into her breast. “Don’t be so snarky,” she hissed. “You know what I meant.”

Of course, Lyra knew what she meant. Lyra could feel the warm wetness between her legs growing, meshing with the cool clean waters. She could hardly contain her own gasps. But at the same time, she wanted to pay Dayan back for knowing too much. Her nails hurt, but not enough. Seems Dayan couldn’t go through with it.

“Is that supposed to hurt?” Lyra said with a gasp, attempting to smirk.

“Stop it,” Dayan growled, her finger moving inside Lyra faster, her nails sharp and pressing harder into her flesh.

Lyra’s mind and body was awash with pleasure and electricity again, her hips rocked lightly into Dayan’s fingers, but still she wouldn’t let up here. “Or what?”

Lyra’s neck tickled as an angry huff from flared nostrils hit her skin. Dayan’s hand left Lyra’s breast momentarily, but she was in too much bliss, too much pleasure to notice or care where that hand went. Before she knew it, she found her wrists tied together with the very same rope she had used on Dayan. In the next instant she was down on the cold wet tiles with Dayan on top of her legs.

“What are you gonna do, huh?” Lyra said with another moan, her body arching only further into Dayan’s at the movements. She couldn’t hide her gasps of pleasure anymore, and she didn’t want to. She would come soon and prove this woman had no power over her.

Dayan’s frown quickly flipped into another smug smile. “Nothing.” Her fingers left Lyra’s pussy, leaving it wet and wanting.

“Aw come on,” Lyra whined, her hands struggling against the rope. Dayan proved stronger than she appeared, holding her wrists down against the tile with one arm. “At least let me, ugh!” Lyra moaned again, trying to get something, anything to press between her legs again. She needed it.

“No,” Dayan said firmly, her fingers just barely tracing against Lyra’s inner thighs. “Not with that attitude.”

It felt so good! She groaned and moaned under Dayan’s body, even the smallest touch there caused her body to rock in pleasure. “Hey, look, we don’t have to, ah, come on!” She whined as Dayan giggled, just barely placing her soft fingers at her thighs.

“I’ll let you come,” Dayan said, using the fingers she had placed inside Lyra in herself. Her warmth dripped down onto Lyra’s leg, only causing her to want more. “If you beg.”

“Damnit, lady, come on!” Lyra groaned, her body both on fire and freezing at the same time. She could barely think.

“Say, ‘Please let me come, Princess Vega,’” Dayan whispered, her pussy now pressing hard against Lyra’s leg, her hips gently rocking.

“What?” Lyra groaned, her mind in a daze as Dayan only pressed harder, her wetness only growing hotter. “But your name…” She couldn’t even finish her dumb sentence. This couldn’t actually be her, could it? That didn’t make sense. This must be some kind of roleplay thing.

“I know what I said, Lyra.” Dayan held her down tightly, rocking against her leg harder, moving with ease between the slickness.

Lyra tilted her head back and grit her teeth. This woman was so hot. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was just a sentence. Just say a sentence and come with her. What was the point in fighting it? Who cares who she is or who she’s pretending to be?

“Fine!” Lyra snarled. She needed something, anything back inside her. “Please let me come, Princess Vega!”

Vega let out a sound of pure bliss as she rocked against Lyra’s leg, her lips quivering as she came. Hungrily, she moved her fingers back inside Lyra, her movements soft and hot just as before, but more demanding. Lyra was all too happy to oblige with an orgasm of her own. She arched her back forward, breaking free of Vega’s grip around her wrists. In a quick movement, she pulled the princess down onto her as she came, kissing her, demanding the pleasure continue to flow.

Their bodies pressed against each other as they came, their tongues darted inside searching for every breath, every groan, both fighting for control, both fighting to make the other come harder. Her tight tits pressed against Lyra’s soft breasts, and their nipples sent sparks of electric pleasure through their bodies. The waters washed away everything hidden, washed away any hate or anger, and two women found themselves simply lusting for each other.

When it was finally over, Lyra gasped as her lips left Dayan’s, her body weak, her muscles relaxed. Dayan laid atop her, feeling like a tiny toothpick, limp and small and out of breath. Neither had the energy to move, neither wanted to. Despite her environment, despite all her fears, Lyra felt her eyelids grow heavy, felt like her body had been covered in a soft blanket and let sleep take her. She felt only the gentle breaths of Dayan as she slept.

* * *

She dreamt of a princess. Of a royalty she never knew. Brilliant blues and silver whites. In her dreams she came again. Was it her own hand or Vega’s? Somehow, she felt it didn’t matter to either of them.

A splash of water rudely awoke Lyra. It must not have been long she slumbered. Her back ached, her skin was pruning, she was naked, and her wrists were still tied together, although not as tight as she had remembered.

She couldn’t stay here. She couldn’t stay with Dayan. That was just Lyra’s way. She’d have to sneak away before Dayan woke up, hopefully she wouldn’t notice and…

…

Where was Dayan?

There was no sign of her. The waters still churned out lazily, sending strange chills through her as she remembered their encounter. It felt like a dream. A pair of leather gloves rested outside the pool, lined with gold and strange symbols. The Voyager’s Mitts.

Lyra quickly freed herself of the ropes and dressed back in her cloak. When she approached the gloves, she found a silver necklace with a beautiful blue sapphire laying lazily on it, a single note stuck to them. ‘ _Don’t sell the necklace’_ was all it said. Lyra shrugged. She wasn’t going to turn down extra loot. She stuffed the treasures away inside her cloak and made for the exit. The building was completely empty. She left through the front door.

Usually Lyra was the one leaving before the other awoke. She wasn’t sure how to feel. On the one hand, the sex was amazing. On the other hand, she didn’t know who Dayan was, and on some level, she wasn’t sure she _wanted_ to know. Maybe things would be better like this. All that mattered was that she got what she came here for, and so much more. What seemed like the most daunting task of her life turned out to be one of the best ones. She’d not soon forget it.

The sun’s rays crept across the ring, slowly coloring the world in a yellow light. People were starting to set up shop around the city again. A new day was beginning. Lyra was all too happy to leave the city behind and keep that creepy telescope out of her view. If it truly was watching her, if there really was a princess seeing her every move, then she’d at least like to not be reminded of it every moment.

…

Maybe she would actually keep the necklace. She felt it against her pockets and felt the cool touch of the love potion against her finger tips. Huh. Guess she never needed it.

* * *

 

 

_A few days before in Castle Eradice…_

 

 

Just watching was never enough.

Princess Vega sighed. She kept her eye through the telescope as she did almost every day, observing Lyra from afar. It wasn’t the best use of such a powerful artifact, this massive golden thing that could see anywhere inside the ring and anyone, but Vega did not care. It was also the only thing in the blasted castle that wasn’t blue or white! All the chandeliers were silver, all the gems were blue, even the damn hallways constantly smelled of blueberries! Surely the people got it. They were blue and white!

But, ah, that didn’t matter. In its golden chamber the telescope held a strand of fire. It stood out against all the blue and white, against everything and everyone. A single hair from that thief Lyra’s head, back from when she had visited Vega’s treasury of magical artifacts and who cares what. She was not interested in that.

She only cared about Lyra. That was all that mattered. Princess Vega would capture her at any cost and hold her down for her crimes. It was perfectly natural to be angry at a thief, wasn’t it? It was perfectly natural to watch her every movement to keep track of her wasn’t it?

Vega found herself at the library every day. It was quiet, and it held a metaphorical portal to that fiery thief. She’d seen everything. She knew everything. The way she talked to the birds, the way she fucked other women, the way she snuck through crowds and stole their precious belongings, the way she howled as she drunk in her bars alone. The hot naked nights she spent out in the forest, her dark muscled skin covered in crystal drops of sweat as she masturbated, thinking she was all alone.

But Vega was watching. Her own fingers mimicked Lyra’s as she felt her body heat up, surely because it was just a hot night and she was wearing such an unwieldly dress. It was just research. Nothing weird.

She felt a wetness between her fingers, noting it was merely the sweat from the heat. It felt good watching her, studying her. She was always so horny, wasn’t she? Lyra that is. Lyra was always so horny.

Just as her research was about to reach its climax, the library’s doors busted open, blue slamming against silver.

“Lady Vega!” A sweaty voice cried, invading Vega’s thoughts, interrupting her important reconnaissance. “Lady Vega!!!” It repeated, clanking and huffing rushing toward her.

“What!? What?!” Vega cried angrily with a flushed huff, pressing her frilly dresses down and hiding her hand away behind her back. It was sweaty! She had a reputation to uphold in front of her knights. “Haven’t I told you to knock before coming in here?”

“Lady Vega, I knocked for thirty minutes!”

Ah, so that’s what that banging was. Still it was annoying. It was getting late and Lyra was clearly up to no good. She needed to be watched.

“Yes, of course,” Vega said casually, not hiding her anger. “What is it this time, Cygnus? What couldn’t wait till morning?”

“Lady Vega!” Screamed the bright blue knight, his armor shining much too much. “I have been gathering intelligence on that dastardly thief, Lyra, as per your request!”

Vega narrowed her eyes. “And you’re keeping it to yourself, correct? No one else is to know but me. It’s a _secret_ mission after all.”

Cygnus was always one for heroics and loyalty and all that other nonsense. Merely the word ‘secret’ seemed to make him salute even harder. “Of course, Lady Vega! You are the only one I report to!” The man was strange, the man was sweaty, and he was hardly the best knight in Castle Eradice, but he followed orders.

“Good, yes,” Vega sighed, her hands motioning to hurry this up. She didn’t want to miss Lyra finish. “What did you learn, what’s so important?”

“Lady Vega!” Cygnus shouted again, his gauntlet slamming against his helmet even harder, making a little _twang_ noise. “According to my information, I have reason to believe that Lyra will be returning to the Eradice City in a few days time! The locals in the towns she visits have all been abuzz about a ah, um…” He tripped over his words.

“Out with it man!” He was always like this!

“A, well, pardon my foul language, but she was referred to as a ‘sexy woman’ who was looking for a treasure known as the Voyager’s Mitts! I, of course, know that we here holding such a treasure! I believe the evil woman knows that they are in Eradice City but not their exact whereabouts!

“For every town she visits, there is always a trail of thievery and stolen goods, and drunken brawls! She is chaos incarnate my lady, and each town has been closer and closer to our good city! I am ever so thankful that you watch her daily and that you have made it your mission to capture such a vile-”

“Yes yes,” Vega interrupted with a hand wave. Lyra was evil and Vega was pure and great, the usual nonsense. That didn’t matter. Ideas quickly shot through her mind. That blasted fool Cygnus had always failed at capturing Lyra, not that Princess Vega really gave him the best tools for capturing or gave him the best information… but nevertheless he always failed. She would have to take things into her own hands.

“I have made a decision,” Vega said, sitting up straight, attempting to look prim and proper for the knight. He was easier to manipulate when she acted ‘princess-ey.’ “I will go undercover and capture Lyra myself.”

Metal clanked and clonked as Cygnus visibly shook with surprise at the sudden announcement. “Lady Vega! I could never allow such a thing! You would be putting yourself in such horrible danger-”

“Sir Cygnus,” Vega said toughly, silencing him. That extra ‘sir’ always got his attention. “I am well aware of the danger. That’s why I will be leaving my protection in your hands. I will dress as a commoner and mingle with the people while you will watch Lyra from here. I will lend you a magical necklace that will allow you to communicate with me from any distance.”

“Oh! Lady Vega! Have… Have you always had such a talisman? It would make my job much easier if we could keep in touch-”

Vega ignored that. “You will tell me her position, Sir Cygnus, and I will lure her into the place of my choosing with the Voyager’s Mitts as bait.” She paused. “I will need you to help secure the building I need to capture her and make sure it lives up to my expectations. Money will not be an issue.”

“Of course, Lady Vega!” Cygnus said with a salute, seemingly already having forgotten his hesitations at first.

“And one last thing.” Vega frowned, pushing a lock of her silvery hair from her eyes as to make sure she was seen. “When I tell you to stop watching her, you will stop watching her, understood? When I tell you to take off the necklace, you are to keep it off, and under no circumstances are you to check the telescope _or_ listen to the necklace. Do not let anyone use them either. Guard them with your life.”

He was dense, but not that dense. “But, Lady Vega, I do not understand… It would be in your best interest for me to watch the criminal would it not? Should I come to your aid if-”

“Absolutely not!” Vega demanded, raising her voice. Cygnus quickly straitened back into a salute. The only thing he feared was dishonor. “It is of the utmost importance that you guard these artifacts! If you truly care about my safety, you will do as I say!” She conveniently left out her reasoning as to why he shouldn’t listen or watch.

“Yes, Lady Vega!” Cygnus saluted yet again. “I will guard it with my life! And I trust with you at the lead, we can finally capture that vile villain!”

Vega smirked. Once you got past his sweatiness and all his shouting, Cygnus wasn’t so bad. “Very good.”

“Lady Vega, what will you call yourself as a commoner?”

It didn’t take her long to answer. She had thought about this before. “Dayan,” she said naturally.

“Day… Anne?” Cygnus faltered. “Perhaps Diane would be more suited? More ‘common’ if you will?”

“I don’t want to be _that_ common!”

“Of course, Lady Vega! My apologies! You are right as always!”

“Yes, of course I’m right,” Vega sighed. “Now please leave me to my work. We will discuss this further tomorrow, you will need your rest.”

Cygnus saluted yet again, the _twang_ starting to really grate on Vega’s nerves. “As you wish, Lady Vega!” And with the usual clanking and huffing, he jogged out of the library, making sure to close the large double doors on his way out as Vega had constantly reminded him to do so.

Vega let out a relaxed breath, finally free of him and everyone else. She quickly returned to the telescope, to Lyra. The thief wasn’t finished yet. There was still time.

Vega bit her lip and continued to work harder in unison with Lyra, imagining how their meeting might go.

She’d finally meet her. She’d finally hear her voice. She’d capture Lyra, and this would all be over. She’d be done looking through the telescope, done mimicking the hot movements between her legs. She’d go back to being bored and it would all end.

She wouldn’t fail. She was a princess. She couldn’t fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyra and Vega and most of the world are some characters I've worked a little bit a couple years ago on but never used too much. Hope that's okay.
> 
> Names are mostly related to astronomy things from various wikipedia pages. For example, the brightest star in Lyra's constellation is Vega. Dayan-Same is another name given to Vega's star. Most names were picked out here. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyra Maybe not the most accurate, but they're just names.
> 
> Saigon is a not very subtle reference to Carl Sagan. Voyager's Mitts is just a reference to the Voyager. 
> 
> Draper Street a reference to John William Draper who was the first person to apparently photograph the moon.
> 
> Remi is the anomaly in that [she's just a reference to a friend's OC. I wanted to try a outsider POV with that. Link to her art and OC. ](http://frayed-symphony.tumblr.com/post/143707688338/the-potion-shop-an-illustration-where-i)


End file.
